


asshole bullshit fruity roompus sexy factory

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Sex, Bad Writing, Crack, Multi, bullshit mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just as the title would suggest and this shit is RANK so i apologize</p>
            </blockquote>





	asshole bullshit fruity roompus sexy factory

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even finish it

Karkat bursts through the door and is startled to see Dave standing over the bed, thrusting into John who was lying supine on the bed, eyes and mouth screwed tightly shut.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING—”

“Karkat, shut the fuck up and jump up here.” Dave interrupts, pointing to the bed, never missing a beat.

“LIKE STANDING UP?”

“Yes, Karkat.  Like standing up.  And take your pants off.”

John looks like he doesn’t even notice there is someone else in the room with them, he is so concentrated.

Karkat frowns but does what he’s told, feeling not a little uncomfortable and confused by strange human mating rituals.

“WHAT ARE WE DO—OOF!” He is startled when Dave grabs Karkat’s bulge and begins to stroke in time with his pelvic thrusts.  It doesn’t take long to get aroused and then Dave’s mouth is around it, figuring out the ways it is similar to and different from human anatomy.  Dave flicks his tongue over all the sensitive bits, head bobbing opposite of his hips so he is teetering between the two boys like a seesaw.

John is starting to be more wonton about his moans, letting them drift to Karkat’s ear holes (?) and making his bulge twitch with every new sound.  Dave is no fool; he knows that Karkat has wanted to do terrible things to John for quite some time so he slides his mouth off, hips still moving in time.

“WHY DID YOU—”

“Karkat, go.” Dave points to John, who was starting to turn into a puddle on the bed. “He’s close.”

Karkat looks at Dave stupidly for a few seconds.

“Now, dipshit.” Dave doesn’t even look at Karkat as he adjusts John’s legs a bit for a slightly better angle.

At this point, realization has kind of hit Karkat and he wastes no more time in moving to John’s torso, licking and scraping his teeth in random paths across it.  John cries out at first contact and it is the first time that his eyes open since Karkat entered the room.

“KK,” he whispers, a small smile spreading across his face.  It’s obvious John is excited that Karkat is there.

“Shut up, dumbdumb.” Karkat says, bending his head back down to cover up the smile that is threatening to creep up his face as well.  He latched his mouth around a nipple and sucks diligently, feeling a sick amount of glee at the taste of John’s blood hitting his lapping tongue.  John’s body is quivering beneath him, trying to buck but unable to under Karkat’s weight.

“Do it, _KK_.” Dave says, sounding like a bit of a dick as he stage-whispers around the side of his hand as though it is a secret meant only for Karkat’s ears but Karkat doesn’t move so Dave points meaningfully at John’s groin.  Karkat still isn’t entirely sure what Dave means but he doesn’t want to do what Dave did to him because he is still somewhat conscious of what could possibly happen if his sharp teeth caught of the very sensitive skin of John’s penis. So, instead he moves his body so his face is very close to John’s crotch and snakes his hand around the shaft, giving a tentative squeeze.  John cries out at that and Karkat takes it as encouragement to continue that pattern of behavior.  He watches in fascination as the head disappears into his fist and then reappears at the top again, relishing in the desperate noises coming from John’s lips and the restrained bucking in his hips.

“Oh my god!” John cries out, the words sending shockwaves through Karkat and he moves his hand faster.  He looks up and Dave is snapping his hips faster, his eyes slid shut for the first time.  Karkat assumes Dave is “close” like he referred to John as a few minutes earlier.

Moving his attention back to his hand he noticed had stilled when he looked up at Dave, he starts to twist and try different things to get different reactions from John.  Finally, he finds the perfect pattern that has John babbling incoherently and quivering uncontrollably.

Suddenly, John goes quiet and several strands of warm, white liquid cover Karkat’s gray hand.  He is a bit appalled by it and removes his hand quickly, staring curiously at the substance.  Dave thrusts several more times and Karkat watches, still unsure as to what to do, and then Dave stills, pulls himself away and starts to put his clothes back on.

John is still sort of shaking next to Karkat but he rolls off the bed and follows Dave’s suit.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” Karkat tries to get some sort of explanation but the two boys said nothing and left the room.  “WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?” Karkat looks down at his own hard on, wondering what the fuck just happened.


End file.
